


No Rest For the Wicked

by AngeliaDark



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canon timeline; different methods, Definite Noncon, Derogatory Language, F/M, Graphic Language, Graphic Violence, If you've watched Hellsing you know what Jan is all about, Jan Valentine is bad news, Jan actually knows what he's doing, Literal Nazis, Pulled from ff.net, Seras Has A Bad Time, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: Pulled from my fanfiction.net, always meant to continue it.What if Jan was smarter, and more well-informed of true vampirism than his brother when they attacked Hellsing HQ?It'd be Hell on Earth for Seras, that's what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to pull this fic from ff.net for awhile now and polish it up on here, as well as finish it as planned. Let's see where it can go.

'_He's a fuckin' dead man.'_

Jan didn't let the revelation show on his face as he turned off his phone and led his troops of ghouls through Hellsing's halls. He always DID have more intuition and insight than anybody ever gave him credit for; fuck, it was the reason why he was still alive. Nevertheless, he took a drag of the Hellbitch's cigar -one of which could pay his rent for two months, the bourgeois bitch- and continued on his way to find the Convention.

Voicing aloud what he'd quite like to do to the Hellbitch whore, he was suddenly cut off when a door ahead of him opened and just moments later half the cigar in his mouth and several ghouls behind him were sliced right in half effortlessly. Spitting out the rest of the cigar, he whipped around to see an older man walking forward, adjusting odd-looking gloves on his hands.

To most anyone else, this looked like a joke. To Jan, it looked like a challenge.

Jan LOVED challenges.

It was on.

He wasn't as fast as his big brother, but he was more agile, if anything. He managed to maneuver around the paths of the wires that cut the ghouls down before slipping behind them and snapping his fingers.

On cue, the ghouls lifted shields and made a barricade before walking forward. Jan wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the old man say something just seconds before the line was demolished by something with all the force of a bazooka.

Fuck, there was another one in the hall, he thought. Tricky little shits. He shifted out of the way of all the exploding ghouls, jumped the front of the line toward the old man, and began shooting. The door the man was hiding behind was blown to shit, leaving the man defenseless.

Before Jan could kill him, he was suddenly grabbed from behind, his arm twisted and pinned, and his legs swept out from under him by someone with enough raw strength to actually DO it.

"Walter, are you alright!"

The fu...a GIRL!? What the fuck kind of girl could get the hold on HIM!?

...Wait a second.

"Hey, bitch!" He waited until he had her attention. "Yer a vampire, ain't ya?" He didn't know there were any other vampires other than Alucard down here. Shit, just another thing to hate about this hypocritical Hellsing whore...

"Yeah, so?" the girl demanded, tightening her hold on his arm.

"We didn't know there'd be another one of you fuckers here," Jan growled, turning his head around as far as it could go so he could glance at her. She wasn't half-bad looking. And from what he could feel on his back, she had a body to match that cute face of hers.

Keeping her preoccupied with well-planned 'struggling', he slowly began twisting his own arm, preparing to dislocate it to get free. The old butler was now demanding who he worked for.

"I'll tell ya if ya kiss my ass, ya senile old geezer!" He yelped when the old fucker stomped on his hand and twisted, and Jan could feel several bones snap.

"Next, we'll try the other one."

Jan glared up at him; with the police chick on top of him, the old geezer in front of him, and most of his ghouls either gone or in pieces, he had to wait for the distraction of the Hellsing staff.

So he started talking, of course leaving out key details to buy him some time until he saw faint moving behind the butler, letting him know his distraction had come.

Just as he'd thought, both the butler and the vampire looked over to see it, and he twisted his arm all the way as hard as he could, knocking the girl off of him. She went sprawling, and Jan dove right after her, pinning her arms to the floor, leering down at her.

"You're mine, little Hellsing slut," he hissed before lurching down and sinking his fangs into her neck.

The piercing scream she let out was unexpected; then again, so was the feeling of white-hot fire running through his veins as he swallowed a mouthful of her blood. It wasn't anything he'd experienced before, but he found he didn't mind it in the least, especially considering what he now knew he'd done.

He jerked his head up, trails of blood coming up with him, then quick as a flash had a switchblade in his hand and the girl pulled up in front of him. He pressed the blade to her neck where it burned her flesh, as silver had a tendency to do. His actions made the butler halt all movement.

Blood dripping from his mouth -_god damned sweet blood_, he thought- Jan fractionally pulled the knife away, but kept it just within vein-slicing distance. "One more step, and I'll slit her fucking throat," he hissed, his eyes blazing a brighter gold than normal. Just then, the door just down the hall opened and Alucard stepped out, looking almost homicidal.

Alucard froze when he saw his fledgling's bloody neck and Jan's just-as-bloody mouth, shock flooding his features. Jan's eyes flickered to him, his grin broadening.

"Yo, Big Red," he said conversationally, keeping his hold on Seras's weakened form. "Killed my big bro, didja?"

Alucard's eyes narrowed. This punk knew a lot...TOO much, it seemed. He nodded, and Jan snorted. "Thought so. Fucker always was arrogant BEYOND belief, I tell ya..." He licked his lips, swallowing more of the girl's blood. "Yer little girl here tastes fuckin' DIVINE..."

"M...Master...!" Seras whimpered, raising an arm to reach for him. Jan growled and pressed the blade to her neck again, making her yelp when silver made contact with her flesh.

"He ain't yer Master anymore, slut," he hissed, his eyes flashing slightly. "...Are ya, Big Red?"

Alucard stepped up beside Walter, his eyes narrowed further. "You know too much for artificial trash," he said, his voice soft but menacing. Jan snickered before cackling that high-pitched laughter that made everyone else shudder with revulsion.

"I know a FUCK of a lot more than ya think, ol' Red," he said, keeping Seras tightly in his grasp. "I may act like fuckin' dumbass half the time, but I ain't stupid. If anyone's stupid, it's my fuckin' brother."

"I'd know, I ate him," Alucard replied, crossing his arms and actively ignoring Seras's whimpering. "But what makes YOU different?"

"Ya mean, OTHER than the fact that I'm still alive?" Jan shot back, snickering again. Walter's hands twitched in desire to change that 'difference', and Jan noticed. "The difference is, I actually did my fuckin' homework before gettin' turned," Jan continued. "I always knew more about the dark occult than Lukey. I STUDIED it. It's practically my fuckin' RELIGION.

"Luke called me a dumbass for taking any of it seriously. But I ain't the one who's dead, now am I?" He laughed again, taking a step back, dragging Seras with him. As the ghouls came closer, he suddenly whistled between his teeth, making them freeze as they were. He wanted to say his piece before leaving the ghouls to do whatever.

"If that's the case," Alucard said, keeping his eye on Jan in case the man decided to run, "then you must have known your brother's mission was suicide."

"Duh," Jan drolled back. "Of course I knew. But he was too fuckin' arrogant to get his own head out of his ass and listen to me. I KNOW what vampires -REAL vampires- are capable of." He leveled a stare with Alucard. "Bein' fast didn't do a goddamn thing to help him against what YOU are."

"Why did you bite Seras?" Walter suddenly asked, being the one to take Seras's whimpers and pleas into consideration. "What did you gain from it?"

Jan laughed. "From the way Big Red came barreling in here like a bat outta Hell, I think HE can answer THAT for ya." Walter turned to Alucard.

"Alucard, what does he mean?"

Alucard made a 'tch' sound. "Because the Police Girl isn't Nosferatu YET," he replied, "she's still eligible for a change in ownership." He gestured to Jan. "HE is her new master now."

Seras's horrified yelp matched Walter's expression.

"HOW is that possible?!" the butler demanded. "That BRAT is nothing more than an ARTIFICIAL vampire-!"

"Not as of just minutes ago, old man," Jan replied, smirking. "Ya see, in my studies, I found the ways people can BECOME vampires...most of them were bullshit legends, but there were THREE ways that were possible."

He paused as though to make the situation more dramatic.

"The first way, is the most common; a vampire creates another vampire by drinkin' the blood of a virgin of the opposite sex. Which is what I'm guessin' happened to the Hellsing slut here." He tapped the silver blade against Seras's cheek, eliciting another whimper.

"The second is the rarest; if someone becomes a vampire right at death." He glanced at Alucard. "Like Big Red here." He ignored the glaring and continued. "The THIRD way was the hardest to believe, but here I am. If someone drinks the blood of a virgin vampire of the opposite sex."

Walter visibly paled. Alucard looked surprised that Jan actually figured it out. Seras just wailed with distress.

"Yep," Jan practically chirped. "Even if I'm a fuckin' cheap-ass copy vampire, I still drank her virgin vampire blood, and it made me a REAL one." He grinned, glancing at Seras. "I'm not complaining about the 'ownership' thing either..."

"So what is it you want now?" Alucard asked. "Surely you dont wish to return to whomever turned you in the first place."

"Fuck no," Jan snorted. "I ain't no puppet. They didn't make me do a goddamn thing I couldn't have already done myself." He shrugged. "I only came here to make a kill and drink the spill. That's about IT."

"And the organization you work for?" Alucard pressed. Jan's grin turned ugly.

"I'll tell ya everything you wanna know," he said, his eyes glowing. "...IF you let me and my new toy go."

"How DARE y- !"

"I'll even get rid o' the zombies," Jan continued, ignoring Walter's indignant cries. "I'll leave Hellsing alone an' leave. Deal?"

"NO, we don't have a- !"

"Walter." Walter turned, fuming, to Alucard, whose expression had gone blank. "He's giving us information, leaving my Master and the Convention alive, and all he wants in return is to leave. And Seras."

"MASTER!"

Alucard turned to Seras, who was struggling weakly in Jan's grasp. Already, he could see her blue eyes taking on a slightly-golden tinge in the back, and knew she was a lost cause.

"...I am not your master anymore, Police Girl," he said, then turned his attention to Jan, ignoring Seras's heartbroken crying, with difficulty. "Information, now. Before I change my mind."

"Certainly," Jan said, snickering. "Millennium. Nazis. Revenge. YOU fill in the holes." Before Walter could stop him, Jan grabbed Seras up and with speed Alucard hadn't even seen in Luke, he used his knife to behead all of the ghouls, and vanished.

Silence rang out in the bloodied, demolished hallway for the longest time before Walter shakily headed for the Convention room to inform Sir Integra about the recent development.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Seras wasnt entirely sure when she had fallen unconscious, but when she woke up she found that it was dead into the night, if the view out the window was any indication. She took a moment to gather her bearings before sitting up and looking around.

She was in a small room in what looked like a cheap, thirty-pound motel, situated on a bed she was SURE had not had its linens laundered in about a week. Still confused, she looked down at herself. Her Hellsing uniform -if it could be called that, considering all Hellsing paraphernalia had been stripped off- was bloody and wrinkled. What in the world had happened?

Just as she was contemplating that, the door nearby opened and Jan stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom, rubbing a towel over his damp hair and wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers.

Seras's last few memories came rushing back in an instant, and she opened her mouth to scream. Before she could get so much as a whimper out, Jan had her pinned back, a hand over her mouth, and his eyes blazing gold.

"Dont you FUCKIN' dare scream," he hissed out in a whisper. Something inside Seras's core -the same place that always seemed to inadvertently force her to obey Alucard's orders- forced her to cut off her scream and instead stare wide-eyed up at Jan, who made sure she was going to obey before taking his hand away.

As Seras lay motionless and terrified on the bed, Jan kept her pinned with a firm glare before grinning at her. "Glad you finally decided to wake up, Baby Bat," he said, reaching into the bedside table drawer and fishing out a pack of cigarettes. "It was gettin' fuckin' boring waiting for you." He lit one up and took a drag, the dim light the end gave off making his eyes glow brighter.

Seras didn't dare move, but she instead glanced around again. Jan noticed and leaned back. "Yeah, well, YOU try findin' another place that didn't ask questions," he muttered, flicking the ashes to the floor. "Good place to come for a date rape, that's good to know."

He took immense pleasure in how wide her eyes got. "Ah, don't you worry, Baby Bat," he said, reaching over to pat her thigh in a faux-comforting way. "I haven't touched ya." He paused. "Yet, anyway."

"Don't you dare!" Seras found herself snapping, but instantly regretting it when Jan loomed over her again, a violent hissing slipping between his sharp teeth.

"I'll do whatever the FUCK I want to, bitch!" he snarled. "In case ya haven't fuckin' noticed, you belong to ME now. And I can make your life a fuckin' HELL if I want to!" He took his cigarette out of his mouth and pressed it into her collarbone, keeping her scream of pain from being heard with his other hand over her mouth again. She writhed under him, eyes tearing up, before he flicked the ground-out cigarette away.

"Learned yer fuckin' lesson yet?" Seras only clenched her eyes shut, saying nothing. "I asked you a fuckin' question, bitch!" His ire intensified as she refused to answer. "Have it your way, slut." Using his free hand, he reached up and tore the top of her uniform open, straddling her hips to keep her from escaping. As his hand gripped the tank top under the uniform, Seras twisted her head to free her mouth.

"YES!"

Jan paused, his hand still clenching her tank top. "...Yes WHAT, bitch?" he asked. Seras choked back another sob, clenching her eyes shut.

"...Yes, I l-learned my lesson..."

She didn't see the sick grin that spread across his face. "'Yes I learned my lesson' what?"

Seras swallowed hard. "...Yes, I...I learned my lesson..._Master_."

Satisfied with that answer, Jan let her tank top go and sat up. "That's more like it," he purred, tracing his finger over her chest, making her wince when it touched the cigarette burn. "Be my submissive vampire bitch, and I'll be a kind Master." He pressed his finger hard into the burn, making Seras bite her lip in an effort not to cry out.

"But fuckin' sass me again, and I'll be your worst. Fucking. Nightmare. Got it?"

Seras quickly nodded, and Jan withdrew his finger and instead reached up to pat her head.

"Good girl." He slipped off of her and leaned back against the headboard. "Pass me the remote, will ya?"

Seras didn't move an iota throughout the whole night as Jan stayed up and watched TV, chain smoking the whole time. A thousand different scenarios ran through her head, none of them ending on a good note as to what was going to happen to her with the insane thug as her master now.

When daylight came, Jan finally turned the TV off and got up to pull the curtains closed to block out any light and locked the doors up tightly. Seras absently thought that he was going to sleep now, and then froze cold when she realized there was only one bed in this motel room.

_Fuck_

"Move over, Baby Bat," Jan said, already shoving her over. Seras gladly obliged, scrambling off of the bed and deciding the bathtub would be a better place to sleep in, but was reeled right back in when Jan grabbed her around the waist. "Uh uh, don't fuckin' think so."

Seras barely managed to withhold a whimper as Jan pulled her back onto the bed, holding her against him tightly. "Don't want ya wandering off in the daylight and burnin' yer flesh off, do we?" he asked rhetorically, though sounding almost aroused by the idea of her flesh burning off. Seras blanched, but didn't deign to reply to that and instead tried not to move so much as an inch.

Jan growled, one hand clenching painfully into her side. "DO we?" he hissed.

Seras yelped and quickly replied, "No!...Master," she quickly added, feeling Jan's fingernails dig harder into her side.

Jan smirked and settled her against him, leaning his face into the crook of her neck. "Good bitch," he murmured, making her shudder with revulsion. Thankfully, he settled down for the day, but it still took Seras over an hour to calm herself down enough to drift back to sleep.


End file.
